Zant gets noticed
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Written for my friend based of an idea. Zant wants "senpai" to notice him. And with a flamboyant demon lords help, it finally happens. It's a stupid cracky story but I had a lot of fun with it. Mild yaoi.


**A/N) I wrote this for my friend AnnoyingSword217. Basically we talked about Hyrule Warriors and she liked to play as Zant, running after Ganondorf in a very "Notice me senpai!" Kind of way. Took me long enough to finish this (Actually, it's been sitting in here forever I just keep forgetting to upload) this is stupid, cracky, and slightly yaoi. I hope you enjoy. Especially you Annoying!**

Ghirahim was happily humming to himself, as he practically skipped to the next location.

"What's got you so giddy?" Zant asked the overly flamboyant demon lord. He didn't exactly like the guy, but he seemed trustworthy, to a point.

"Every time we go somewhere, we get to see that gorgeous little hero. He's even more gorgeous then the Skychild from my world. It's like everyone is better looking in this world."

Zant snuck a glance up to the man walking a great deal ahead of them. He blushed, grateful to the face mask he wore "I know what you mean." He whispered, low enough that Ghirahim wouldn't hear him.

"Well, except me. I can't get anymore flawless than I am. Which makes me wonder, why does that hero never seem to notice me."

Zant sighed "Senpai never notices me either."

Ghirahim lifted a brow "Who the hell is senpai?"

Zant stiffened, and then flailed around "Nothing! Nobody! Don't worry about it! Stop staring at me!"

Ghirahim shrugged.

The army they were marching with, came to a halt for a lunch break. Can't commit crimes against humanity on an empty stomach.

The leader, Ganon, walked over to Ghirahim and Zant. They were his right hand men. One, from the Era of Sky, and one, from the Era of Twilight, both incredibly evil, and completely devoted to him.

"Zant! Ghirahim! How go the preparations?" He asked them in a deep gruff voice.

Ghirahim waved dramatically "Just fine, sir. Don't worry your pretty red head."

"Yes Sir! Why don't you rest? We have it all covered. Can I get you anything food, water, me?" Zant asked.

Ganon gave a confused look, and stuck a finger in his ear, and shook it around "What was that last one?"

"Water?" Zant answered innocently.

"Right...I think I'm going to just go sit down. The heat must be getting to me."

As Ganon walked away, Ghirahim finally doubled over in laughter "Coming on a little strong there, Zant?"

Zant swatted at the demon lord "Shut up! It was an accident!"

The false king of twilight sighed. While Ghirahim was trying to find ways to get the Hero to notice him, Zant wanted someone completely different. Ganondorf. This Ganon was different from the one of his time. Long, straight red hair, tan skin, golden eyes, unbelievable power in the swords he wielded. Not to mention, bulging sinewy muscles, and tight pants that hugged him just right especially in the-

"Zant!" A yell caught his attention. It was the albino demon

"What do you want?" Zant yelled, his pitch shooting up an octave.

Ghirahim grinned "Senpai wants you!"

"Shut up!" He walked off to find Ganon. That stupid, overly flamboyant, blatantly homosexual, self proclaimed demon lord was getting under his skin, and he hated it!

He walked over to where their Lord was sitting "Yes, sir?"

"Ahh, Zant. Tell me, is there anything in the land of Twilight I should know about? Any annoying pests?" Ganon asked.

They were heading to the gate which held the world of Twilight. Zant thought for a moment "Midna. She's an annoying little imp who may have rebel forces to oppose us. Also, I've heard through the grapevine, that the self proclaimed Princess of the bug kingdom, Agitha, may fight if push comes to shove."

"I fear no imp. Or bug Princess. Thank you Zant. Your information may prove valuable. You have been a great asset on this team of evil I have created."

Zant flushed underneath his mask "Thank you Ganon. I would do anything to you...for you."

"Yes...right. Have someone bring me some water. I think I am getting dehydrated." Ganon said.

"Of course, sir." Zant said. He made a bokoblin bring the King of a Evil some water as he went to go sit alone.

He spent a lot of time alone. Really, Zant had no real friends. People only feared or ridiculed him. His dangerous temper, and tendency to throw fits during battle made him fearsome, and maybe a tad clumsy. But he always fought his hardest when it came to fighting for Ganondorf. Yes, the red haired king of evil could order him to tap dance naked, and he wouldn't hesitate to do so. He feared, respected, and maybe even loved this man. The Ganon from his world had toyed with, and used him for his own devilish purpose, and the whole ordeal had made him quite spiteful. But this Ganon treated him with respect. The respect he deserved and before he knew it, he was falling all over again. It was stupid, and maybe a bit crazy to fall in love with a different incarnation of the same man, but there were subtle differences that made all the difference in the world. He thought himself a bit crazy to love a man, but believed love held no boundaries. Even if he was never truly loved back, he would devote his entire existence to this one man.

While Zant was trapped in his inner musings, Ghirahim was talking to Ganon. The demon lord wasn't completely heartless. He viewed Zant as maybe not a friend, but a comrade in arms at least. He decided to drop the bomb on Ganon.

"You know Zant has the hots for you, right?" He said to the demon king.

Gannon's golden eyes widened "What?"

"He likes you, a lot actually. I mean, it's so easy to fall in love with power. I had a thing for Demise. But now that little hero that keeps getting in our way definitely has my eye. Oh, maybe instead of killing him, I could break him, and make him my little pet!"

"You're getting off topic, Ghirahim!"

"Hmm, oh yeah. He fights hard to make you notice him. I'm not saying to lead him on if you don't care, but maybe some encouraging words or something, would really push him to do his best." Ghirahim merely shrugged and sauntered off, his hips lazily swinging back and forth in his normal flamboyant manner.

Ganon shook his head, thinking something wasn't quite right with that self proclaimed demon lord. Back to the topic at hand, it seemed Zant had a thing for him. Well, to he honest, he had noticed a bit. Zant had a tendency to fawn over him. He just thought it was devotion, but apparently it was more than that. He didn't exactly dislike Zant's undying loyalty, but he never considered a romantic interest. He'd never really even seen Zant's face before. If he considered it on terms of personality, Zant seemed childish, but those tantrums made him a force to be reckoned with. His loyalty was definitely a very redeeming quality. Plus, it wasn't well known, but Ganon definitely had no interest in women. He was surrounded by them in his homeland, and thought all of them were a bit too whoreish for his liking. His options were very limited, to say the least. Zant might not have been the worst option, but there has to be some level of physical attraction to develop romantic feelings.

He sent a bokoblin to go and get Zant for him. The false king seemed to be on edge.

"Is something wrong, sir? Do you need anything?" Zant's arms were flailing about.

"No, calm down." Ganon tried to soothe him "I just had a request."

"Oh, shall we wait for Ghirahim?"

"No, this is just for you."

Zant was blushing underneath his helmet. Ganon had a request only for him. "How can I help you?"

Ganon came right out and said it "Take off that helmet, and let me look at your face."

"W-what?" Zant stuttered. That was not what he was expecting at all. Why, all of a sudden, was Ganon interested in seeing his actual face? He couldn't exactly refuse a direct order, but this all seemed too scripted in a way.

"I'm waiting." Ganon was always an impatient man.

The bottom part descended almost into his outfit, and Zant pulled up and removed the helmet. He also did one better, and pulled off the stretch material that was around his head, to let his shaggy orange hair loose. He shook his head, and looked at Ganon with bright reddish orange eyes, that looked like they were shaped by eyeliner that cascaded down his cheeks. He had pouty lips, and a soft jaw line giving him a very soft look altogether.

Ganon stared in awe. Why would Zant hide such a beautiful face behind a mask? He had no words to say, so Zant spoke first.

He was clutching at his pink cheeks, and when he spoke, Ganon noticed the pointy shark like teeth "Can I put it back on, sir? I feel like graced this world with my ugliness long enough."

Ganon stuttered "U-ugliness? Quite contrary, you are simply a stunning creature. No one could compare to your beauty." He promptly ignored the loud scoff made by an eavesdropping Ghirahim.

Zant was crimson in color now. Did...did the object of his affection just call him stunning and beautiful? He felt like he might faint. He was awaiting to wake up from this beautiful dream. He must had fallen asleep under the tree, or something. This couldn't be happening. While all this was running through his mind, he hadn't noticed Ganon come up and grab his cheek. He could feel the warmth and power radiating from that palm. He looked up into those golden eyes that sparkled with something akin to softness.

"This goes against everything I've ever done in my life, but Zant, would you maybe like to try dating or something. After we take over Hyrule and stuff I mean." Ganon asked softly.

Zant couldn't trust his voice so he just nodded with gusto.

"Good." Ganon replied with a chuckle.

Ghirahim sighed "Oh, just kiss him already!"

Ganon rolled his eyes, but leaned down and kissed those bluish plush lips as he stroked the soft skin of Zant's cheeks, enjoying the feel of this man who was quickly pushing their bodies together.

Zant tried not to squeal, or flail around from the utter excitement coursing through his veins, as he finally felt everything he had ever dream of in his entire life. This was love.

This was happiness.

And senpai had finally, finally noticed him.


End file.
